Henryka Harmidomska/Relacje
Ta strona opisuje wszystkie relacje Henryki Harmidomskiej z rodziną i przyjaciółmi Rodzina Jej rodzeństwo Generalnie Hen dobrze dogaduje się ze swoim rodzeństwem. Czasami jej brudne nawyki spierają się z nimi, na przykład, zarabiając, a czasem gorzej, od strzelania kulkami z pluć, by wierzyć zapaśnikom aligatora, ale mimo to szanują i kochają ją. Hen zawsze zaoferuje pomoc w każdym problemie, jaki mają. W "Zmowa zwierzaków" pokazuje swojemu rodzeństwu znalezione szczeniak, które wszyscy uwielbiają. W "Zasypało na biało" poszła z nimi do Burger-Beka, ponieważ jej ulubiona kierowca wyścigowy, Bobbie Fletcher, prowadziła konkurs, który chciała wygrać. Kupiła im hamburgery ze specjalnym kuponem, znalazła opakowanie i obiecała, że wróci do domu, gdy miejsce zajarzy się śniegiem, a silnik Vanzilli zamarł. Ostatecznie poświęciła swoje opakowanie, aby bezpiecznie zabrać rodzeństwo do domu, pokazując, że są ważniejsze niż niektóre zawody. Ze całego rodzeństwa, najbliżej Hen są Hola, Hirek, Honia, Harma i Hela. Hirek Hirek często zaprzecza Holi i Hen. W "Strachy mroku" bliźniaczki bały się możliwego ducha w piwnicy. Hirek przytulił ich i powiedział im, że będzie ich chronił. Mimo, że Hen lubi jedzenie normalnie postrzegane jako odrażające, kanapkowe masło orzechowe i kanapka z kiszoną kapustą są za dużo nawet dla niej. Jest na tyle blisko Hirka, by przedstawić mu swoje nowe zwierzaki w "Dźwięki ciszy" i poprosić go o pożyczanie rzeczy za jej psotne rzeczy w "Szczęśliwy dom, w którym pająki są". W przeważającej części ci dwoje wydają się mieć solidną przyjaźń, ale nieczyste przyjemności i przyzwyczajenia Hen czasami są sprzeczne z Hirkiem, ale tylko w zależności od okoliczności. Przykładami mogą tu być strzelanie kulkami z rożna, które będzie robić tylko w rodzinnej furgonetce dla osoby, która siedzi przed nią, lub przy użyciu żucia gumy jako kleju do biletów, aby trzymać się go w ramach ćwiczeń obowiązków obserwatora, w "Masz wiadomość". Ona oczywiście pójdzie w jego ślady, gdy jego siostry będą miały powód do gniewu na Hirka, tak jak w "Miejsce w punkt", gdzie po raz pierwszy nazywa się atakiem, ale Hen wydaje się być jedną z najbardziej przyjaznych dla niego sióstr Lincolna. W "Zwisy dwuznaczności" nie wyrzucałaby Lincolna nawet po tym, jak przyznał, że byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby reszta została wyrzucona. W "Spadki i spady" podarował jej swój najnowszy rower, ku jej radości, a następnie wprowadza pewne poprawki. W "Miss inna niż inne",, przekonał Hen, aby podszepnęła Lolę, by wzięła udział w konkursie piękności. Ku jej irytacji starał się, żeby nie zachowywała się jak ona. Jednak po tym, jak zobaczył, jak bardzo cierpi z powodu nie bycia sobą, przeprosił ją i powiedział jej, by była sobą, nawet jeśli nie wygra konkursu. Zrobiła to z przyjemnością. W "Harmi-mecz" była szczęśliwa, wierząc, że Hirek stał się gwiazdą futbolu. Była tak bardzo fanką, że chciała, żeby Hirek podpisał jej czapkę. Jednak po ujawnieniu oszustwa Hirka, już nie była fanką. W "Anty przygody" Hen chętnie zaprosiła Hirka, by przyłączył się do niej w pływaniu w jeziorze. Była zaskoczona, że nie chce się bawić z powodu przepowiedni Herci. W "Nie bój żaby", Hen i Hirek współpracują, by uratować żaby, po tym jak przekonała go, że to źle. Po uratowaniu żab, duet następnie ukrywa je przed dyrektorem Wawrzyńcem Napinaczem po tym, jak sprawdza dla nich każdy dom. Jednak zostali złapani, ale ku ich radości, pani Jasia, która jest we łzach po obejrzeniu historii Hen puszcza żaby, jednak Hirek zostaje złapany, za co Hen go przeprasza W odcinku "Biały królik" Hen i Hola mówią, że Hirek jest kumplem. [[Hanna Harmidomska|'Hania']] Nie mają wielu interakcji, ale dogadują się ze sobą. W "Wożąc panią lotną", Hen przynosi Hani aparat ortodontyczny wygrzebany w śmieciach. starsza siostra myśli, że młodsza chce podwózka, lecz Hen "lubi w śmieciach grzebać". W "Na muszce psikusa", Lana trzyma Lori w swojej modlitwie. W "Garażowa niepodległość" okazało się, że Henczęsto śpi w łóżku Hani po koszmarnym śnie. 6-latka również kopie siostrę w twarz, podczas gdy ona śpi, ku zirytowaniu Hani. Podczas gdy rodzina naprawia garaż dla 17-latki, Hen instaluje toaletę i zgadza się ją naprawić, gdy Hania próbuje ją zepsuć. Podczas pobytu siostry w garażu, Hen mówi Honi, że pragnie, aby Hania była w pobliżu, aby mogła chronić ją przed wszelkimi koszmarami, jakie miała. Honia Nie mają wielu interakcji, ale dobrze się dogadują. W odcinku "Przykrywki" Hen i Hola przebierają się za siebie nawzajem. W odcinku "Ferie wiosenne" Honia opiekuje się Hen i Holą. W "Garażowa niepodległość", Hen prosi Honię o pozwolenie na spanie w jej łóżku. [[Harmonia Harmidomska|'Harma']] Nie mają wielu interakcji, ale dogadują się ze sobą. W "Demokracja" Harma i Hen głosują na Wypasiarnie i starają się skłonić Hirka do głosowania na park rozrywki. W "Rock 'n' Roll na koncercie" ujawniono, że Harma zrujnowała pierwszy koncert jej i Holi, skacząc na dzieci, w tym na bliźniaczki. W "Noc żywych płatków" Luna nosiła Lana na plecach. W "Zmowa zwierzaków" Hen lamentowała, że brakuje jej zwierząt. Harma objęła ją, aby poczuła się lepiej. W "Sporne rewiry" ujawniono, że Harma i Hen będą najbardziej dogadującymi się współlokatorami. [[Hilaria Harmidomska|'Hila']] Nie mają wielu interakcji, ale dogadują się ze sobą. Podobnie jak reszta rodzeństwa, Hen denerwuje się dowcipami Hili. W "Demokracja" obie głosują na Wypasiarnie i próbują skłonić Hirka do głosowania na park rozrywki. W "Gaciowy zakład" widzimy, jak pod koniec grają razem w grę planszową. W "Dzień sucharów", Hila pomimo próby oporu, śmieje się z upadku Hen. [[Helena Harmidomska|'Hela']] Być może nie dokonały jeszcze pełnych interakcji między sobą w serii. Jednakże, wśród sióstr, obiej są chłopczycami, więc odnoszą się do siebie najlepiej. Znane są z tego, że lubią się nawzajem. W "Siostro, basen" walczyły z sobą za pomocą makaronów w basenie, a w "Skarżypyta" walczyły poduszkami. W "Demokracja" obie chciały udać się do Super Wypasionego Parku Rozrywki i chciały przekonać Hirka na nie głosowanie na plaże Aloha. W "Śmieszny interes" Hela zamierzała grać w piłkę z Hen, gdy oboje śmiali się z upadku Lincolna. W "Hotel nie zaciszny" miałyi wyścig wind, który spowodował awarię obu urządzeń. Hen również pomogła naprawić prysznic po tym, jak Hela go złamała, mimo że nie zrobiła tego. W "Sporne rewiry" Hirek zrobił im test. Wynik zgodności wykazał, że będą najbardziej kompatybilnymi współlokatorami.Na początku sobie radziły, ale potem wdały się w bójkę, kiedy grzechotnik Henryki trafia na szczęśliwą koszulkę Heleny. Najwyraźniej ten epizod nie pokazał się najlepiej we współpracy z Heli i Hen. W "Czary i mary", Hen i Hola bawią się w kajaku z Heli. W "Pies ogrodnika" Hela i Hen bawią się frisbee na swoim podwórku. [[Hermina Harmidomska|'Hercia']] Przyjaźnią się ze sobą, mimo że nie wchodzą w interakcje zbyt wiele razy. W "Rozterki władzy" cieszyli się wspólną walką o jedzenie. W "Wielki harmider w Harmidomu", Hen dołączyła do Hirka i Herci w kopaniu. W "Powyżej dziurek" walczą o jajko, aby użyć go do przepisu. W "Spoilerka" są odpowiedzialne za dekorowanie urodzinowej imprezy. [[Hola Harmidomska|'Hola']] Dzielą się tym samym pokojem i na ogół są w świetnym związku, ale nadal są między nimi różnice, ponieważ Hola jest kobiecą dziewczyną, a Hen jest chłopczycą. Hen też jest o dwie minuty starsza od siostry. Chociaż Hola ma skłonność do bycia sadystką, gdy się ją prowokuje, sama Hen również jest dość psotna. W "Szczęśliwy dom, w którym pająki są" próbowała obciąć włosy lalki Holi wiedząc, że jej siostrze naprawdę by jej się nie podobało. Pomimo tego i ich różnic, lubią bawić się razem i lubią oglądać te same kreskówki w telewizji. W "Jak z obrazka" bawiły się razem. a W "Wielki harmider w Harmidomu", stworzyły grupę, aby znaleźć pieniądze. W "Przykrywki" ona i Hola kupiły Hirkowi więcej czasu, aby dostać się do jego pokoju, zanim przyszli rodzice. W "Sprawność sióstr", byli podekscytowani, aby zostać skautkami razem, ale kiedy podczas prób, jena z nich celowała w zadaniu, podczas gdy drugiej się nie powiodło się. To spowodowało, że wypadły. Później obie przyznały, że celowo zawiedły, ponieważ nie chciały być bez siebie nawzajem. W "Sport to zdrowie" ona i Hola grały z Ritą na skakance, by pomóc jej w ćwiczeniach. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, zdecydowanie mają najlepsze relacje między młodszymi siostrami. [[Halszka Harmidomska|'Hala']] Nie mają wielu interakcji, ale mimo to dogadują się ze sobą. W "Demokracja" obie głosowały, aby udać się do Super Wypasionego Parku Rozrywki i próbowały nakłonić Hirka do poparcia ich. W "Rola brata" pokazano, że Hala czasami wykonuje eksperymenty na zwierzętach Hen. 6-latka walczyła fizycznie z siostrą, aby ocalić swojego szczura. W "Harmidomski survival" można je zobaczyć grając w karty na początku i na końcu odcinka. [[Hola Harmidomska|'Holly']] Ona i Lily mają dobre relacje, ponieważ nie mają tendencji do wchodzenia sobie w nawyki. W "Przeróbka" Hen próbowała wychować H olly jako swojego sobowtóra. W "Brzydkie słowo", Hen przypadkowo zaklęła przed Holly. W "Męczylis" próbowała rozweselić siostrę, gdy wygląda na przygnębioną, prowadząc ją w Samochodzie Księżniczki Holi. Rodzice Generalnie Hen bardzo dobrze dogaduje się z obojgiem rodziców. W "Sport to zdrowie", aby pomóc im ćwiczyć, prowadzi zapasy w błocie, łatwo przewracając Ritę, podczas gdy Bogdan ukrywa się w Wanzilli. [[Henryk Harmidomski|'Henryk']] W "Niedobór uwagi" pomaga jej naprawić toaletę po tym, jak ją zatkała, a w "Dochodzeniu bez przelotu" pracują razem, aby to naprawić. W "Zachowania aspołeczne" grają razem z Lolą w grę podobną do Chodzi lisek koło drogi [[Rita Harmidomska|'Rita']] W "Sport to zdrowie" Rita z Hen i Holą, skacze na skakance. Inni [[Cezary Młodowski|'Czarek']] Hen i Czarek dość dobrze się dogadują. W "Imprezka z nocowaniem" pokazano, że Clyde lubi bawić się zwierzętami Hen. W "Rola brata" Cezary zniusł Hen i jej szczura z drzewa. 6-latka przytuliła go, a potem powiedziała, że ratuje życie. W "Ferie wiosenne", ona i Hola pobiły Czarka po tym, jak przypadkowo zniszczył ich zamek z piasku.en:Lana Loud/Relationships Kategoria:Relacje postaci